


In His Fading Light

by AvecPardon



Series: Parlourverse Canon Side-Stories [8]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen, parlourverse, reborniverse rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23671012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvecPardon/pseuds/AvecPardon
Summary: The Marionette remembers fragments of his life before the tragedies of 1987...
Series: Parlourverse Canon Side-Stories [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1221389
Kudos: 10





	In His Fading Light

**Author's Note:**

> This Marionette is one of two animatronics Afton Robotics secretly sent to what is called the Home Location in this AU. The other is Balloon Boy.

This One remembers opening eyes and seeing his smile. It is warm and gold and light and joy, the laughter of children, the pride of parents. There is another with him, curiously watching him, but This One prefers the smiling one.

This One remembers the prize box, roomy and comfortable. Sitting on the edge and watching him walk the floor of the pizzeria. The smile was there, always there. He spins and dances over the tile, laughing with the children that flock around him happily before running free in awe and joy. He is wonder and spirit, a center of safety and comfort.

This One remembers the Band, greeting him happily. He pets them, loves them, keeps them all happy and maintained. This One has a tear in the skin. He comes and sews it closed with gentle hands and a soft song. He is adoration, and light, and warmth, and heart.

===

This One remembers the new man coming. ******He****** smiles too. He is cold and ice and dark and shadow.

The light falters but shines brighter to hold ******him****** at bay.

He spins and dances across the tile among the children, light and laughter and love. The ******other****** steps in his path, catches him, one smile forces the other to falter as he is pulled close. He pushes free and storms away. He doesn't dance again.

The light falters but still stays.

===

The days pass. The months pass. This One watches as the dark smile sits by the quiet one and watches him walk the floor with the Band, a laptop in his hands.

He is safety, he is surety, security.

The dark smile smiles wider.

This One remembers when the dark smile took the laptop in the dead of night. The light flickers cold. ___Tap, tap, tap.___

It stretches into the night. Night after night. Day after day.

In the sun, the Band sings and plays with the laptop in his hands.

In the shadows, the Band trembles with the laptop in the dark smile's grip.

===

This One remembers when the ******child****** was killed. A scream, shrill and sharp. He ran to see what happened....

The light flared, burned hot and angry and powerful.

And then it began to fade, dying down in despair and sorrow and denial.

This One watched the smile shrink into him and hide away, head bowed. And the dark smile grew wider. And there was no more joy and laughter of the sun. There was rain and tears and grief and regret...

And then...

This One...

...became ___m̶e___.

And I will ******S͟A̵VE̛ H͡IM̵******... I will ******HE͜LP͏ ͞T͢HEM̕******...

With his dying light... I will ******S̵AV̢E̡ TH҉EM͞******...

END


End file.
